konohalibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Uchiha Sasuke
http://i1108.photobucket.com/albums/h413/hossaim/Sasuke1.jpg Sasuke Uchiha is one of the main antagonists of the Naruto series. He is the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Mgot. Life Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Despite topping his class, he never impressed his father. Sasuke was the only one Itachi spared when the entire clan was murdered. From that point on, it became his life goal to kill Itachi. Sasuke was assigned to Team 7 with Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki. They completed many missions together. Sasuke took part in the Chunin Exams, where he received a Cursed Seal from Orochimaru in the Forest of Death. He later fought Gaara, but their match was interrupted by Orochimaru and Sunagakure's attack on Konoha. Later, when Sasuke heard Itachi had returned, he went after his brother. To his dismay, he was easily defeated. This caused him to doubt everything he had done to that point. Angry, he decided to fight with Naruto. They were interrupted by Kakashi, but Sasuke saw that Naruto's attack would have done more damage. That evening, the Sound Four approached him with the offer to join Orochimaru. Sasuke decided to go, despite the attempts of Sakura to stop him. At the Valley of the End, Sasuke was confronted by Naruto. After a long battle, Sasuke defeated Naruto but decided to not kill him, for Sasuke did not want to become Itachi's puppet and gain power like Itachi had told him too. Two and a half years later, Sasuke was again confronted by the new Team 7. This time, he was about to kill them before Orochimaru stopped him. He then decided that he had learned all he could from Orochimaru, and absorbed Orochimaru when Orochimaru tried to take his body. Sasuke created Hebi with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo and went in search of Itachi. He battled against Deidara and barely escaped death by using a summon to travel away from Deidara's C0 explosion. With Hebi being distracted by Kisame, Sasuke fought Itachi. He almost won with Kirin but Itachi used his Susanoo to protect himself. Sasuke brought out Orochimaru, who was then sealed by Itachi. Itachi died of a exhaustion at Sasuke's feet. Sasuke was healed by Tobi, who told him the truth about the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Enraged, Sasuke re-named his squad Taka, swore vengeance upon Konoha for its part in the massacre, and awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke was approached by Tobi with a deal: If he captured Killer B, Tobi would give him a biju with which to attack Konoha. So he battled against Killer B, almost killing him but stopping his Amaterasu in time. However, B used a clone and escaped. Sasuke then set his sights on his first target: Danzo. He attacked the Kage Summit, fighting A, Gaara, Mei, Onoki, and later Danzo. When Danzo took Karin hostage, Sasuke told her not to move, then impaled her and Danzo in one move. Danzo committed suicide trying to kill Sasuke moments after. http://i1108.photobucket.com/albums/h413/hossaim/Sasuke2.png Sasuke goes full crazy mode ^ Sasuke was confronted by Sakura, her saying she would join him. When she turned around, he tried to kill her but is blocked by Kakashi. A fight ensues, but when Sasuke is about to kill Kakashi his Susanoo shuts down, Sasuke having run out of chakra. Sakura tries to stab him, but he turns and grabs her by the neck, then tries to slit her throat, when she is saved by Naruto. Sasuke is then taken away by Tobi. Sasuke decides to implant Itachi's eyes. Into the war, Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan awakes, and he tests it by killing white Zetsu. Sasuke goes to destroy Konoha, but spots Edo Itachi, moving towards Kabuto. Sasuke joins him in defeating Kabuto. Itachi tells him that he will love Sasuke no matter what, then disappears. http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m616cq8FlQ1ry5veyo1_500.jpg Sasuke is then approached by Suigetsu and Jugo, with a scroll that has something powerful enough to conquer the world. Sasuke decides to revive Orochimaru from Anko's Cursed Seal and embarks on a quest with Orochimaru to go meet "them". Them is referring to the Hokages and then shit will go on with Sasuke. Spoiler Alert- He will get killed by Madara Uchiha